


Why I Love Her

by ProfoundCranium



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: People always ask Blake how she's able to deal with such a loud and annoying partner. The answer is quite simple actually. It's just that Blake isn't that talented with words. At least, words of the spoken variety. Written words? That's a whole other ball game.





	Why I Love Her

          She wasn't my first choice as a partner. Oddly enough though, she was the best choice. "Why?" You may ask. "Your so different. Don't you fight all the time?" Well, to that I answer, Yes. We fight all the time. Anything from sleeping arrangement's to hunting strategies. But these small meaningless spats aside, we get along much better than most people expect. Yes, we are different, Polar opposites in most cases. But in this case that's a good thing. There are many reasons we work well together, but the main reason, despite being horribly cliché, is that we love each other. I love her not because of what she gives me, but because of who she is. "Who is she?" You may ask? Well, I will tell you. I will explain every aspect of this amazing young woman that has stolen my heart. After all, such a feat requires praise.

 

**Her Name**

      Let's begin with something simple, her name. Yang Xiao Long or Little Sun Dragon is the name she possesses. A very interesting name, especially since it reflects her so well. Also interesting is the Chinese roots the name comes from. Oddly enough Yang sticks with her Chinese name instead of the English translation. Claiming that she likes her name the way it is. I don't pry, after all, Yang Xiao Long is a simple name that fits her well.

 

**Her Beauty**

      Yang is, for lack of better words, incredibly beautiful. Now do not be fooled. I love her for many more reasons besides her physical appearance. However I cannot simply ignore the fact that my girlfriend is very alluring, a fact she constantly reminds me. Oddly enough, the first thing I noticed was her hair. Yang has a very unorderly mane of Blonde hair cascading down her back. The second thing I noticed was her eyes which changed color to crimson whenever she seemed angry. She actually stands taller than I do at five foot eight. She also possesses a very beautiful body, curves in all the right places and a very generous breast size. All these things combined make the blonde brawler very attractive.

 

**Her Openness**

          Yang is always open with herself, either with her opinion, her emotions, or even her motivation. She has never been afraid to put herself out there. I, unfortunately have never been brave enough to do this. I wanted to hide, to fade in amongst others. But, she didn't. This random girl just came into my life and forced me to be open as well. And I enjoyed it, I suddenly wanted to be just as open as she was. For the first time I didn't feel scared to be myself, and it was because of the fact that Yang was open with me.

 

**Her Comedy**

        Yang makes puns, awful puns, all the time. At first I hated them. Her puns could be bad enough to cause physical pain. But eventually, I grew to like her puns. Not because they were funny, even though some of them were, but because of why she did them. She simply wants to lighten the mood, calm everyone down. Yang sees her puns as a way to relieve tension. She'll even go as far as to make jokes at her own expense to make us smile, if only for a little while.

 

**Her Warmth**

        What comes to mind when you think of warmth? Blankets? Summer? Or maybe the Sun? I think of none of these. When I think of warmth I think of Yang. She is the physical embodiment of warmth, both literally and metaphorically. I am grateful beyond words to wake up and feel the warmth she exudes first thing in the morning. She can hug me in the middle of a snowstorm and I will feel as if I were sunbathing in the middle of a beach. Yang has kept me warm on many cold nights and I thank her for it every morning with a nice breakfast, which brings us to another of her numerous quirks.

 

**Her Cooking Talent**

        Yang  had to learn how to cook at a very young age. She had to if she wanted to feed her sister since her mother was absent.  She cooked for me once before we got together and I was completely shocked. The meal was delicious and better than anything I had ever tasted or prepared. When I questioned her on the meal she told me it was a combination of practice and learning. Yang offered to teach me and I declined, believing my culinary skills to already be good enough. I was wrong. A few days after I declined her offer to teach me cook she came down with an illness that left her bedridden. I had to cook for Yang during this time and I nearly burned the school Cafeteria down. Later, she taught me some of the basic skills required to cook and I am now capable of basic kitchen tasks. Luckily she was a very patient and forgiving teacher, refusing to give up on me even when I seemed like a lost cause. This brings me to another one of Yang's traits.

 

**Her Patience**

       Yang doesn't seem patient……at all. In fact she can seem like the exact opposite. At times she's reckless, short tempered, and volatile. But, dig deeper and you can find a more patient side of her borne out of a need to parent Ruby. At one time I had many insecurities about my Faunus heritage. When Yang found out I panicked and struggled to explain myself. Yang simply gripped my shoulders, looked me in the eyes and told me to calm down. While I slowly explained myself Yang's expression never changed. She didn't look angry or sad like I expected. Instead she wore a look of complete calm and focus. When I finished my story Yang surprisingly smiled at me and spoke. Her voice was clear and gentle as she slowly acknowledged my issue and helped me come to terms with my fears. This incident leads us to another quirk that Yang possesses. I only wish she gained it under better circumstances.

 

**Her Motherly Streak**

      Yang is many things. One of those things is that she is, by necessity, a mother. She had to grow up, because of her mothers death, at a very young age. She had to make sure her sister got to school on time, make sure everyone was fed, clean up the house regularly, be a big sister, and deal with the mental trauma of losing a parent. All at the age of seven. No-one should have to do that. Yet when I tell her this she simply smiles at me and say's that it wasn't all bad. She obtained a large portion of her personality and skills from this unfortunate incident. Whenever we come home from a rough mission or one of us is injured Yang knows exactly what to do. If you need a shoulder to cry on or need some motherly advice go to her. That's what I always do and it's worked out so far.

 

**Her Protectiveness**

     She's protective of everyone she cares about. Whether that's me, her sister, or a random friend, she'll still take a hit for you. One time Yang took a hit from an Atlesian Paladin that was met for me. Later when Yang was bandaging her bruised ribs in the Infirmary I asked her why she took that hit for me. She simply stated that it was her job. That she's supposed to take the hits no-one else can. All she asks for in return is for everyone to be there for her when she takes more than she can handle. That day I vowed to hone my evasion skills to perfection. If my enemies couldn't hit me, then Yang would never have to get hit either.

 

**Her Acceptance**

       I spent a long time living in fear because of my Faunus Heritage. I have worn a bow to cover my cat ears from strangers since I was  child. Yet, when Yang figured out about the furry appendages, she somehow convinced me to show them to her in under five minutes. She accepted my Faunus Bloodline pretty much instantly and I couldn't figure out why. I asked her directly after she saw my ears. She looked at me like I just suggested to kick a puppy. Yang them explained, "Why would I do that?" Yang asked I didn't understand the question until she explained it to me via another question. "What's the difference? Faunus, Human, I see no distinction. Do you?" Finally, I understood. She didn't care. Humans and Faunus were the same to her. When Yang looks at me she doesn't see "Blake Belladonna The Faunus" instead she just see's Blake her partner. She treats me as an equal and I love her for it.

 

**Her Sister**

     I have mentioned Yang's Sister several times throughout this story but I've never elaborated on their relationship. If you actually looked at Ruby and Yang side by side you would think that they look nothing alike and that they couldn't possibly be related. This conclusion is reached for good reason. Ruby and Yang are only half sisters. Despite this fact, the two sisters can act uncannily similar at times. Even though Ruby is not Yang's complete sister Yang treats her as such. Ruby looks up to Yang in every way. In Ruby's eyes, Yang is the perfect role model. Yang doesn't let this go to her head and actually tries to show a good example for her little sis. To Yang, nothing is more important than Ruby's well being. This can mean anything, from Cheating on a test for Ruby or taking a nasty hit from a Grimm. Yang cares for Ruby in a way that I still can't comprehend. But, what can I say? I've never had to be someone's Mother, sister, and Best friend at nine years old. This brings us to a trait that is special because it's what attracted me to her in the first place.

 

**Her View On Life**

   Yang's an Optimist. She's optimistic about everything to a point that's almost ridiculous yet comedic.  Once, in the middle of winter, the heating in our building was knocked out. Our dorm room was freezing and we had to huddle up to conserve body heat. While we sat there shivering underneath  a mountain of blankets Yang simply smiled and said that it gave her an excuse to cuddle me. Yang is optimistic for two reasons. The first is fairly simple, she just wants to relieve the tension. It's the second one that confuses me. Yang is sometimes optimistic as a defense mechanism used to cover up several insecurities she has. This reveals a trait wish she didn't have.

 

**Her Pain**

    Yang has scars. Everyone does, including me. But she reacts to her scars in a way I've never seen before. Overtime, she's gotten really good at acting like nothings wrong when in reality, she wants nothing more than to curl up into a corner and cry her eyes out. Everyone Yang has cared about has either left her or died. All except Ruby. She has serious abandonment issues, but she doesn't let the scars show. She puts on a façade of happiness when really, she's sadder than all of us. Despite these problems she still enjoys life and doesn't let her scars get in the way like I did. Yang isn't always acting and she actually enjoys herself most of the time. She puts her pain to the side for the ones she cares about. She's stubborn when it comes to discussing her problems though.

 

**Her Stubbornness**

    Stubborn is an understatement. Yang can be as hard-headed as an Ursai sometimes. Once, after a mission, I was scratched across the arm by a Beowulf. It was a minor scratch, but Yang argued that I go to the infirmary immediately to get it checked out. I thought that a checkup was completely unnecessary and that Yang was being very stubborn. However, it turns out that the wound was infected and could have been much worse if I didn't go get it treated. Yang is stubborn, sometimes annoyingly so. But at least it's usually for good reason. Plus, yang is very cute when she's arguing.

 

**Why Yang?**

   Why indeed. Why would I choose Yang over so many other people? Well, if you've read up to this point, than you should already know. I love Yang for all these reasons and more. But, perhaps I'm being to materialistic. Love is a fickle thing, and when it chooses someone., we do what our heart demands of it. Even if the choice is questionable. Besides, I think that my heart made a good Choice choosing Yang.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

   "Blaaaaake!"

 

    Blake looked up from her writing journal at the source of the yell. Yang walked down the stone path leading to Blake's resting place, under a tree. Blake currently resided in the middle of Beacon Courtyard sitting on one of the many benches dotting the stone paths. Blake looked back toward Yang after closing her journal and noticed that Ruby and Weiss followed closely behind Yang. Blake smiled at Yang before standing up from her bench and walking toward Yang.

 

"Blakey, whatcha been doing in that journal of yours?" Yang said pointing to the Journal tucked in Blake's arm. "Nothing bad I hope?"

 

Yang walked faster as she got closer to Blake, Ruby and Weiss doing the same.

 

"Oh, nothing much." Blake said as she tried to look as coy as possible. "Just a little writing to pass the time."

 

Blake closed the distance between her and Yang and wrapped her in a tight hug. As she pulled out of the hug Yang voiced a question.

 

"Oh yeah," Yang said, obviously curious "What are you writing about?"

 

"Oh, oh" Ruby exclaimed in her normal energetic fashion. "Are you writing about the White Fang?"

 

Blake's eyes widened at the unexpected question as she sputtered and struggled for a coherent answer. Luckily, Weiss saved her from having to answer via her normal method when dealing with Ruby.

 

"No you Dolt!" Weiss yelled as she slapped the back of Ruby head making the poor girl yell in discomfort. "Do you really think Blake would write about the White Fang?!"

 

Ruby rubbed her obviously sore head and stared at Weiss like a kicked puppy as she answered "But maybe she did though!"

 

Blake refocused her attention on Yang as the blonde had a question of her own.

 

"So kitten, what were you actually writing?" Yang questioned as she began to stroke Blake's exposed Cat Ears. "Hopefully nothing on the perks of Night Vision."

 

Blake smiled at Yang's antics as they began to walk down the courtyard.

 

"Well…" Blake began "How about I give you a hint?"

 

"Sure Blake, as long as I understand it." Yang responded obviously excited

 

"Yeah, none of those poetry hints!" Ruby yelled excited to play what she perceived as a guessing game.

 

"Alright, alright here's your hint. I was writing about someone that we all know. She has a huge temper and a motherly streak a mile wide. Can you guess?"

 

Blake walked ahead of the rest of her team and turned around to view their reactions to the hint. Ruby seemed lost I thought whilst Weiss just smiled knowingly back at Blake. The surprising reaction was from Yang who was blushing and actually looked embarrassed. The embarrassed blonde glanced up at Blake before responding.

 

"Your writing about me, aren't you?"

 

Blake sauntered up to Yang, her sly smile never wavering before responding.

 

"I don't know" Blake started "But I'll tell you if you tell me One. Little. Thing."

 

Blake had obviously made Yang uncomfortable and quite flustered based on her stutter filled response.

 

"S-sure B-Blake. W-what do y-you wanna k-know?"

 

Blake leaned in close to whisper her request into Yang's ear.

 

"Tell me you love me."

 

Yang visibly relaxed at Blake's simple demand and immediately smiled as she did what was asked of her. As Blake leaned back, Yang said the simple yet meaningful words.

 

"I love you Blake."

 

Blake seemed satisfied at yang's words and lightly bumped hips with her before continuing down the stone path. 

 

"Good. And yes, I was writing about you."

 

Blake leaned into Yang's side as they neared the Dormitory.

 

"One more thing." Blake stated.

 

"What is it kitten?" Yang Questioned

 

Blake reached over and kissed her girlfriend that she had loved for four years on the cheek. As Blake pulled back she whispered seven words into Yang's ear.

 

"I love you too Yang Xiao Long."

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                              **_The End_**


End file.
